Ready and Waiting to Fall
by Antharyn
Summary: Our boys are in High School and everything is fine the way they are. So what happens when Quatre feels the need to wake up in someone else's arms? 3x4, 1x2. AU.


Title: Ready and Waiting to Fall

Author: CaeridLocke

Summary: Average, everyday high school life for our five favorite Gundam boys. 3x4, 1x2 High School AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: AU. Yaoi. Shounen-ai.

Pairings: 3+4, Trantx4

a/n: Enjoy.

o-

Prologue: _I just want to wake up in someone else's arms_

o-

Quatre Winner brushed his short, blonde hair away from his face and reached out to open his locker. "Oh no," he murmured to himself. He lowered his books to the floor and rubbed the dark stain on the starched cuff of his polo.

_How did I get this stain?_ He wondered. _Ink?_

Sure enough, when he reached into his pocket to retrieve the fountain pen his sister had given him, dried blue ink droplets spotted its cap and a large dark blot stained his pants.

_Great._

He sighed and resumed placing his books into his locker.

The long tiled halls of Libra High rang with happy voices, laughter and the banging of locker doors. School had let out for the day.

Quatre turned to the end of the hall and saw two blond cheerleaders on ladders stringing up blue and white, hand stenciled banners. He squinted to read the words: Go, Blue Eagles! 197 A.C. Baseball Champs!

_Well, not quite_. Quatre thought. _They still have to beat the Green Archers_ _to actually get into the tournament/_

The left side of the banner fell to the floor. One of the cheerleaders screamed, grabbed for it as it fell, and nearly toppled off the ladder.

Some kids laughed.

The banner reminded Quatre of his boyfriend, Trant. He searched the crowd for him. He must have gone straight to baseball practice, he decided. That morning, Coach Merquise had announced that Trant would pitch the Waynesbridge game.

Was Trant nervous?

Not at all.

"Who _else_ should pitch the big game?" he asked Quatre, so handsome, like a celebrity, grinning that toothy grin of his, his pale blue eyes twinkling.

Trant is a little conceited, Qutre admitted. But he wished he had his confidence.

Quatre turned back to his locker. And realized that someone was watching him. A guy with brown hair that cascaded to one side of his face obscuring one emerald green eye.

Trowa Barton.

He remained silent when Quatre raised his eyes to the taller boy's and smiled at him. "Hey, Trowa." He said cheerfully.

He didn't really know him even though they hung out in the same crowd. He was popular being in the Basketball Varsity and all but he never really associated with anyone, hardly ever talked. He always seemed to prefer being by himself.

Trowa had the locker next to his. Quatre always said hi to him. He thought he was kind of cute. Quatre liked his green, thoughtful eyes. Trowa just seemed so serious all the time.

Quatre pulled open his locker, and a pile of books and CDs tumbled out over the floor. He jumped and cursed under his breath.

Trowa bent to help him gather them. "You like Vervepipe?" He asked.

"Yeah," Quatre replied, a little surprised. Those must have been the most words he had ever spoken to him. "I love their song, Freshman. And all their songs are good."

Trowa handed him the CD and shrugged. "Never heard them."

Down the hall, the banner fell again. Some laughing boys grabbed it away from the cheerleaders and started to have a tug-of-war with it.

The cheerleaders screamed in protest.

Quatre chuckled when he recognized one of the laughing boys as his friend, Duo.

"Here." He heard Trowa say and when Quatre turned his attention back to the taller boy, he found a blue and white varsity jacket inches from his face.

"What?" He asked, looking at the taller boy.

Trowa pointed to the stain on his pants, the corners of his lips quirking up a bit.

The blond blushed and draped the offered jacket over his shoulders, smiling. "Thanks." It was just the right length to cover the stain.

"How's my Quatre?" A loud voice interrupted.

Quatre turned to see Trant grinning at him from down the hall. He was still in his baseball uniform and had the blue and white cap pulled down over his red hair. His sneakers thudded heavily on the hard floor.

"Hi. I thought you were at practice," Quatre said.

His grin grew wider. "On my way. Do you want to study tonight?"

Quatre laughed. "Study what?"

Trant's eyes flashed. "I'll think of something." He teased. From the corner of Quatre's eye, he thought he saw Trowa move but when he looked, the taller boy just stood watching them impassively. Without warning, Trant bent down and kissed the blond on the lips.

Quatre hated when he did that, it was as if he owned him, as if he thought he could kiss him anywhere and at anytime.

The kiss ended quickly. He raised his eyes to see Trant glaring over Quatre's shoulder.

"What are _you_ staring at?" He sneered at Trowa.

Quatre thought he saw Trowa's eye twitch.

Trant laughed. "You want to see smooching? Go to the movies." Trant's grin turned to a frown, however. "What's this?" He asked, pulling on Trowa's jacket that was still on Quatre.

"Oh!" Quatre blushed. "It's nothing. He let me borrow it to cover the stain my pen left on my pants pocket."

"Yeah?" Trant slid the jacket off of Quatre's shoulders and stepped around the blond. He pushed the jacket firmly against Trowa's chest, causing the brown haired boy to lurch backwards.

"Stop it, Trant." Quatre demanded, pulling his arm away. "Just stop it."

"Sure." Trant replied. "Catch ya later, Quatre." He turned and clomped away, the cleats thundering on the floor.

Quatre wtched him make his way down the hall. He found himself thinking about how he liked him in some ways and didn't like him in others.

Quatre had felt excited dating a guy as good-looking and athletic and popular as Trant, In a school that didn't care about their sexual preferences and prejudices, they were a great couple.

But now, as the school year drew to a close, Quatre didn't always enjoy being with Trant. He didn't like some of his loud, rowdy friends. And he wasn't happy about the way he was treated. Dropping by his house without calling first. Grabbing him and kissing him in the halls at school.

Trant finally disappeared around the corner.

Quatre turned back to apologize to Trowa but he was already gone.

o-

To be continued…


End file.
